Black Days
by Little Beasty-Chan
Summary: The day by day story of Blackii, The black wolf, and his owner Beastyx.


**Blackii's journal entry 1, 1/8/11**

Today, me and my master went to the hot springs. I think more people should spend some time at the hot springs, all I see these days are fat people trying to conceal it under their robs. Let me tell you something, not working.

Anyways, after we left the hot springs we decided to go to the Longa desert dungeon. My master, I like to call him Beast, needed some more money, and I wanted to level up. So, we went through the dungeon a couple times. We were gonna go again, Beast only needed a couple hundred more gold, but he had to go. At first I was sad; after all, it is my birthday. Just a week ago my master got me. I perked up after I got an idea. I would do the dungeon more, and surprise him with the money he needed when he came back. So I ran over to where the armadillos were, and defeated a couple till I got a drop for the dungeon. I ran back to the dungeon and went in.

I have to say, the dungeon wasn't that hard, even without master. I blew through the dungeon, not getting a single scratch. When I beat the Ruins Guardian, he dropped some amethyst arrows, so I picked them up and went on to the treasure chest and got out my money, but I'm still a hundred short.

After I'm out, I realize that there no other way to get the money fast enough without going back in, since I can't sell anything. So I go back into the room, and drop a gold coin, and as I predicted, there's already someone in here, so I leave. I think of what else I can drop, and then I remember the amethyst arrows that I got. So I take one out and drop it on the pedestal. As soon as I get in I start getting a bad feeling. The monsters are stronger, and bigger. Luckily, I make it to the end, but there's no boss room, just another staircase. So I head down the stairs to find another floor just like the one I just finish. I memorize the location of the Goddess statue just in case.

I fight my way through half the floor to find that the monsters are too strong, and they knock me out. I spawn at the statue, praising myself for remembering that. I run back to where I died, and I feel this strange sensation. All the sudden I start to change, my paws grow into feet, and my body straightens out. I looked just like the master, but all furry. I run into the room and kill all the monsters inside, and the next room, and the next. I finally reach the end, and there's another staircase! I start to wonder If I should go back. But I've come too far to give up. I run down the stairs and attack the monsters. When I think I'm reaching the end of the floor, I kill a Mimic, and it drops the boss key, finally!

I finish off the rest of the monsters and run the boss door. I'm thinking I'm just about done, considering that I have 700 more gold than I needed, and I'm not even at the end yet. So I open the boss door expecting to see a guardian, but I'm sadly mistaken. When the door opens, I look upon a giant amethyst golem. For a second, I just stood in awe at the size of the monster. But I decide I can take him, so I charge my lightning bolts.

I charge at him, and I use up all of them, but he doesn't take any damage. So I quickly get ready with counterattack. He attacks and I hit him, but again he doesn't take any damage. I quickly retreat to think about it. I run up the side of the arena, where he can't get to me. I think that maybe smash will get damage on him, so I ready smash, and use it. But again, no damage. I try just every skill I have, but nothing works. Just as I'm about to give up and leave, I hear something.

Hooves, someone's riding a horse. Then it gets closer, and a boy appears in the room, an elf boy. The boy looks at me, low on damage, badly hurt, then attacks the monster with his bow, the golem gets hurt! But how? Only arrows can hurt him? But why would that be? Then I realize that it's the amethyst arrows that hurt him.

I see the elf get hit, and I snap back to my senses, I go in to distract the golem, and it works. We kill it. He heals me, proceeds to the chest, takes his rewards, and leaves. I run over to my treasure chest take my gold, and leave the dungeon.

I look in the gold pouch that master gave me; I have 3450 more gold than I needed. Apparently I have great timing, because a few moments later, my master comes back on. I run up to him and give him the pouch. He looks in it in astonishment. He asks me how I got the money, and I tell him. I tell him everything. How the first time was easy. How I put in the arrow. How I made it through all the floors. And I tell him about the mysterious elf that saved me.

He dumps the gold in his bag, the gives me back mine. He leans down, scratches my ears, and gives me a handful I strawberries. I love strawberries. He tells me I'm a good boy, and then unsummons me.


End file.
